


I Expect You to Earn This

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 107
Words: 15,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GodfatherxNate drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks go to kari-hermione for suggesting and championing this pairing. There are many hardcore kinks in here, so enjoy! 
> 
> Based upon fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_. Some of these drabbles were originally posted at fivesentencesmut.

_karihermione asked: Sub!Nate Shaving_

Nate had asked Godfather for this months ago, and he had been sure that Godfather had forgotten or chosen to ignore him, so when Godfather showed up at Nate’s apartment with a shaving kit and a knowing smirk on his face, Nate realized with admiration that Godfather was patient enough to make Nate wait a very, very long time for his rewards.

“Go to the head, strip, and sit on the edge of the bathtub,” Godfather rasped, and Nate followed the order immediately, eagerly.

Godfather took off his shirt and lathered up some foam between his palms before applying it to Nate’s groin, pulling hard on Nate’s semi-erect cock and stretching Nate’s foreskin between his slippery fingertips. He tugged down firmly on Nate’s balls to tighten the skin and get a closer shave, never once nicking Nate with the sharp edge of the razor despite Nate’s heaving breaths and jerking, spasming erection. Godfather shaved Nate’s pubic hair completely off, leaving Nate bare from navel to buttocks; smooth, open and with no protection from the hungrily awaited slap of Godfather’s hand across Nate’s wet balls.


	2. Chapter 2

_thommygirl asked: straight razor shave pubic hair - godfather wants nate to look “underage” for a scene…_

Godfather took his time rinsing off the blade when he finished taking off his boy’s hair.  He wanted Nate to wait, stew in his juices until he was nice and pink, but Godfather needed the time too; he concentrated on breathing slow through his nose, keeping his heartrate down, keeping his dick under control for what he was going to see when he turned around to face Nate.

Nate looked up at him from the bathroom rug — green eyes wide, cheeks smooth, crotch smoother — putting on the perfect little boy act for Godfather when he said, voice cracking, “I feel nervous.”

Godfather’s rasp was even more pronounced when he answered, “Don’t worry, son, I’ll show you how. It’ll feel good.”  Unzipping his pants echoed through the tight space; so did little Nate’s sharp inhale.


	3. Chapter 3

_thommygirl asked: forced orgasm - tied to a stripper pole…_

Punishment was welcome when it took this form.  

Godfather had leaned back in his armchair, a cigar between his teeth like a dick, and he signaled for Nate to take to the pole; the way Godfather’s lips closed around the cigar, the smoke curling from his nostrils, and his fist lazily stroking his cock as he watched Nate move all summed to Nate breaking the rules with a full erection while he danced.  Godfather put down the cigar and picked up his belt, stalking toward a blushing, eager Nate with purposeful steps; he yanked Nate against the pole, the metal cool along the line of his spine, and wrapped the leather around and around Nate’s wrists.  

“You think you can break my rules?  Well, then I think I’ll help you along,” Godfather rasped against Nate’s cheek, his fist already pumping fast and hard along Nate’s dick.  Nate only needed another half dozen strokes before he was spilling across Godfather’s knuckles, but Godfather didn’t stop, forcing another orgasm from Nate’s oversensitive cock and tears from the corners of Nate’s eyes.  


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: roleplaying: Student!Nate will do anything for an A_

Mr. Ferrando looked at Nate over his glasses.  “Your tie is crooked.  Fix it.”

Nate’s fingers went to his throat, tugging at his uniform, trying to make it better; he really needed a good grade, so he was ready to do whatever Mr. Ferrando wanted him to.

“Like this,” Mr. Ferrando said, stepping into Nate’s space — a little too close — and suddenly tearing Nate’s tie from around his neck; the top button of Nate’s uniform shirt went too, making a little, melodic ping as it hit the tile floor… it was like the bell ringing for the beginning of school.

Nate cleared his throat.  “I— I really need an A in chemistry, sir,” he said low, straining to keep his thoughts straight with Mr. Ferrando’s thumb stroking the base of his throat with a rhythmic pulse.

“Then I suggest you get the rest of those buttons open.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: there’s nothing Goddather likes better than displaying and describing his pet’s assets and skills to an appreciative audience._

“Flex,” Godfather commanded a spare moment before slapping Nate’s bare ass; the firm muscle barely bounced, but Nate’s skin turned pink.  “Look at that, gentlemen.  That is a prime specimen.”

This always made Nate blush; hearing Godfather compliment him in front of strangers, feeling like a piece of meat and nothing more, something for Godfather’s pleasure… it always made Nate’s dick go hard.  And Godfather always pointed it out.

“Uncut and, have a look, it’s a fucking beautiful cock on a fucking beautiful boy.”  There were murmurs of agreement around the room and Nate flushed all over, the prickle of all of those eyes on him making him feel almost lightheaded.  Godfather’s hand found his lower back, and Nate stilled, warmth spreading from the point of contact.  Then Godfather’s fingers spread him open and Nate knew it was time to show off a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

_supernannycoulson asked: GK cop AU, CPR_

“Lay still,” Godfather rasped.

Nate tried to keep the eager smile off his face as Godfather’s calloused hands tilted his head back; his fingers stroked along Nate’s jawline.

“Tilt the head back to open the airway. Check for blockages.” Two of Godfather’s fingers pushed in along Nate’s tongue and he couldn’t keep himself from moaning. “Cover the victim’s mouth with yours,” he said quietly.

Godfather lowered his lips to Nate’s agonizingly slowly… Nate tried to reach up to meet them, but Godfather’s strong hand pressed on his forehead and pushed him down again. His other hand stroked along Nate’s naked dick while he drank in Nate’s gasp.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: GK, Godfather/Nate, watersports_

It just started as two men standing next to each other to take a piss; not a big deal… Just two guys in the bathroom at the bar with the rest of the men out having a couple of beers. Except it was kind of a big deal when Nate caught Godfather checking him out as he emptied his dick; it was impossible to hide the twitch of pleasure that ran through him at the hungry look in Godfather’s eyes. They washed up in silence and finished their evening with the Company, then Godfather caught Nate’s gaze as he leaned back in his chair, his crotch on display with his legs wide; it was an invitation.

They drove as far away from the bar as they could tolerate before itching out of their skins before they found a motel. It was obvious why they were here, so Nate shed his clothes without instruction and climbed into the shower. Godfather followed; the graying hair on his chest and legs made Nate’s mouth water, and the first warm pulse of Godfather’s piss had Nate biting his lip and following suit.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Nate comes from just having his fingers in Godfather’s ass_

Nate panted; his face was pressed in the crease of Godfather’s thigh and his breath came fast against Godfather’s balls. Godfather’s hand pumped on his dick, jerking himself off in time with Nate’s fingers in his ass; Nate rarely got permission to do this, and he was shockingly turned on by the idea of penetrating Sir, fingers deep in his slick warmth. He shifted his hips against the bed and the drag of his cock across the sheets forced a groan of lust from Nate like he’d been punched; he started rocking his hips in time with their rhythm. Godfather’s breathing hitched as he pulled his fist over the head of his cock; Nate crooked his fingers in the way that Godfather did to make Nate come apart at the seams.

“Fuck, yes, Nathaniel! Fuck my ass,” Godfather rasped. Nate coated the sheets with his own come as though it was his own ass that was getting pounded.


	9. Chapter 9

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Nate has a test in the morning_

Godfather hovered over Nate’s shoulder as he studied, his presence filling the room; Nate could usually switch off the scening part of his brain and go back to being Nate Fick instead of Godfather’s boy. Right now, however, he’d read the same sentence at least four times and he still had no idea what it said; Godfather’s warmth was penetrating Nate’s t-shirt and all he wanted to do was roll around in it.

Nate sighed and put down his pen; he slipped out of his chair and down to his knees at Godfather’s feet.

“Study break?” Godfather asked, his voice filled with humor as he stroked Nate’s hair. “On one condition: if you get anything other than an A on your exam, you will be in line for a paddling that you’ll never forget.”

Nate’s cock hardened at the rasping command of Godfather’s voice, and he nodded. He already had learned how to please Godfather, and right now he was starting with nuzzling at Godfather’s dick through his trousers.


	10. Chapter 10

_pepperpottsishbic asked: GK cop AU, undercover in a BDSM club_

Godfather thought this would be awkward and uncomfortable — a leash in the palm of his hand tethered Officer Fick to him as they made their way across the floor of the club — but it was not. The dense crowd jostled Fick into Godfather, his scantily clad body pressing against Godfather and eliciting a response that Godfather hadn’t expected: Godfather’s hand came to rest on Fick’s bare chest, maybe to keep him close as they headed toward their objective… or possibly to feel his body move. To compensate for the crowd, the club’s air-conditioning was on full blast and Godfather’s thumb found Nathaniel’s hardened nipple; perhaps it was just the music that made Nathaniel’s chest vibrate then.

They settled into their mark’s booth, and he complemented Godfather on “his boy;” Nathaniel leaned closer to Godfather’s knee, in character like he’d been born for this. When the man asked Godfather if he was open to sharing, Godfather’s sharp “NO” hung between them like the leash. Nathaniel nuzzled into Godfather’s thigh and looked up at him through his eyelashes like a good boy.


	11. Chapter 11

_pepperpottsishbic asked: cop AU, teaching the proper way to use handcuffs_

_NYC-22 AU_

When Godfather rasped “Rookie” at Nate, his new nickname felt like a rough hand to the back of the neck; something that made him warm and obedient in all the right ways. He wasn’t two days out of the Academy and Nate had the chief of the ESU mentoring him, his pale eyes twinkling with a searing heat behind his hardened exterior. He dangled the handcuffs from one finger and ordered Nate to put his hands behind his back; Nate held his breath when he obeyed. The first touch of the cool metal and the grating sound of the cuff surrounding Nate’s wrist sent an unexpected jolt through his body and his balls tightened with a mix of tension and surprised lust. Godfather’s fingers swept over Nate’s wrist before the other cuff snicked closed; he slowly pulled Nate’s wrists up high behind his back, but Nate could ignore the pain with Godfather’s groin pressed against his ass in the promise of a wholly different kind of lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

_pepperpottsishbic asked: cop AU, learning to properly tie an ACE bandage_

_NYC-22 AU_

“Godfather thinks “properly” is best put in quotation marks for this lesson, don’t you, Nathaniel?” Godfather wrapped the stretchy fabric around Nate’s eyes several times, blocking out the light very effectively. He yanked Nate’s head back and spoke against his lips, “I asked: don’t you, Nathaniel?”

Nate whimpered and whispered “yes;” Godfather smiled, though Nate couldn’t see it, because Nate’s cock was hard and red against his stomach.

“You must fasten the bandage tightly, Rookie. Are you listening?”

“To every word, Sir,” Nate said softly, his voice hitching and his cock bouncing when he used Godfather’s preferred title.

Godfather brought his mouth near Nate’s ear and spit into his own hand so Nate would understand exactly what was happening. “Godfather thinks a little positive reinforcement will help you remember,” he rasped and pumped his fist on Nate’s dick hard.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: bondage and tickling_

“No no no no,” Nate gasped. His stomach was on the verge of cramping and tears squeezed out of the sides of his eyes because Godfather wouldn’t stop with the feather. Godfather traced Nate’s toes and whispered over the twitching arches of his feet; he found a place on the side of Nate’s neck that made a shiver of giggles run up Nate’s spine. Nate struggled against the straps holding him to Godfather’s bed; his cheeks ached from laughing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed this hard, and Godfather’s quiet chuckle was a rarity that Nate locked away in his mind for later.

“You can take a little more,” Godfather said as he drew the feather up Nate’s sides and over his lips. “I like to see you this way, Nathaniel.”


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: severe position bondage_

Nate’s joints ached. The ropes pressed into his flesh, pulling his calves against the backs of his thighs and his elbows together behind his back; his wrists were bound together hard enough that his fingertips tingled. The only thing that was slack was Nate’s jaw as Godfather fucked slowly to the back of his throat. Nate tried to imagine what Godfather was seeing: Nate was his toy; his eager, pliant doll all trussed up and pink. Godfather had also bound Nate’s cock, wrapping the smooth rope in circles around his hardness; Nate’s cock ached too.


	15. Chapter 15

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Paddles_

“Pick one,” Godfather said, his hand proprietary on Nate’s lower back as he led him through the appointment-only shop.

Nate flushed, a shiver running down his back to the solid pressure of Godfather’s touch as he looked from one whip and paddle to the next. His eye kept returning to a deep maroon, leather-covered paddle; his dick was heavy with the thought of Godfather reddening his ass with it.

Godfather smiled against Nate’s neck, reaching around and palming his cock through his pants. “When we get home, I expect you to earn this,” he rasped.


	16. Chapter 16

_pepperpottsishbic asked: cop AU, aftercare/rub down_

_NYC-22 AU_

There had been an actual riot, Nate’s first riot after joining the force; hell, most guys probably make it to retirement without having to be in that kind of clusterfuck.

“Strip and into the shower,” Godfather said, seeing the hollowness in Nate’s eyes. Nate was more than glad that Godfather followed him into the shower room; Godfather’s hands were strong — almost painfully so — as they kneaded Nate’s shoulders and pushed away the tension. Nate leaned his cheek against the cold tile wall as Godfather pressed against his back and praised Nate’s good work in the field; Godfather’s hard cock settled into the cleft of Nate’s ass. Godfather gently pulled Nate’s hips away from the wall, urging him to relax as Godfather slowly jerked him off under the hot water.


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: Nate does a strip tease_

Godfather lit a cigar and the cherry flared hot in the flickering light from the hearth. His eyes shined with yellow waves of firelight as he watched Nate sway self-consciously.

“Do it properly,” he rasped, and Nate found a rhythm while Godfather took a long mouthful of smoke and rolled it over tongue.

Nate’s shirt slipped to the floor from his long fingers, and Nate looked at Godfather from beneath his lashes for approval. Godfather nodded him onward, letting his fingers come to rest on the growing bulge in his trousers as Nate unbuckled his belt. There was something about seeing his boy doing this for him — making himself naked and vulnerable for Godfather’s sole pleasure — that made Godfather’s skin prickle with the heat of ownership. Nathaniel straddled Godfather’s knees and began to slowly gyrate, and fuck if Godfather didn’t think his boy was so perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

_pepperpottsishbic asked: cop Au, police baton_

_Author’s Note:  This came out more as a roleplay than an AU._

All Nate had left was his boots; otherwise he was stark naked and strung up by his own handcuffs to a pipe hanging from the ceiling. Godfather circled him, looking him over in a way that told Nate he might regret this… or come all over himself loving it. Godfather was wearing a suit; he looked like a mob don with his collar undone a few too many buttons as he swung Nate’s nightstick against his palm over and over again.

“You thought you would be the talk of the precinct, didn’t you, Fick? I think you need to remember who you’re dealing with here,” Godfather rasped in his ear; Nate’s dick throbbed.

Godfather dragged the baton down Nate’s bare back and pulled it through the cleft of his ass, stopping it as its end pushed against Nate’s hole. “Would this make you remember who’s in charge?”


	19. Chapter 19

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Godfather/sub!Nate/Dom!OFC Nate in the middle_

Godfather pounded into Nate hard, making Nate’s mouth slip over her cunt as he hung suspended between them. She canted her hips back at the edge of the table and ground herself up onto his tongue until he turned his head to the side, gasping. Godfather gripped Nate’s hips hard and watched the show, his dick deep in his boy’s ass; Nate could never hide his pleasure at this kind of treatment, and precum dripped from his cock onto the floor at Godfather’s feet. Nate groaned and licked and clenched.

“I will whip you if you come before me,” she hissed, fucking her clit into Nate’s mouth. Godfather smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

_pepperpottsishbic asked: tongue piercing_

A desperate thought occurred to Godfather: this could be the time he would lose control. The barbell through Nathaniel’s tongue drew hard up the underside of Godfather’s cock and caught the crown as Godfather fucked slowly in and out of his mouth. Nathaniel looked up at him, an eager smile in his eyes and lips wet with saliva; his tongue pressed and relaxed, driving Godfather to insanity as he tried to hold back the thrusts of his hips. It felt so fucking good to slide into his boy’s mouth like this, that jewelry a new tool in their arsenal, that Godfather truly wanted to fuck hard into Nathaniel’s mouth until he came in his gagging throat. Instead, he laid back and gripped the sheets while Nate blew him with his talented mouth, that little barbell pushing against his urethra as he came.


	21. Chapter 21

_pepperpottsishbic asked: sex toys worn under clothes_

Nate squirmed; the flare of the plug in his ass was just too wide to be worn comfortably. Hell, maybe there was no such thing, since that was Godfather’s wont. The plug’s bend prodded at Nate’s prostate whenever he leaned forward in his chair, so today his posture was particularly good and his dick particularly hard. The seam of his pants might as well have been made of iron, because the pressure of it was insanity inducing. When he finally arrived at Godfather’s house, he dropped wordlessly to all fours in Godfather’s living room and sighed as Godfather slid into him to the hilt.


	22. Chapter 22

_pepperpottsishbic asked: sex with no sound_

Nate tried to read Godfather’s lips, but the spoken command was utterly silenced by the headset that Godfather had gotten from a Navyman he knew who did aircraft carrier work.

“What,” Nate asked, his voice loud and strange-sounding in his ears; the sharp twang of nerves suffused his body as he realized how helpless this made him feel. Godfather smirked, manhandling Nate into position in lieu of words, before shoving a ball gag in Nate’s mouth. Nate’s tongue pushed against the rubber ball; his rapid breathing and moans as Godfather fucked into his ass were all Nate could hear. He felt distant from Godfather, despite the rasp of Godfather’s whiskers across his cheek, and Nate came hard at the feeling of being Godfather’s silent toy.


	23. Chapter 23

_pepperpottsishbic asked: blowjob with giver having a scruffy face_

Godfather hissed and pulled Nate away by the hair when Nate’s stubbled cheek rasped against Godfather’s inner thigh.

“Whatever happened to grooming standards, Nathaniel? Am I going to have to shave you?”

Nate couldn’t help the groan of desire that slipped his lips; he sucked on his lower lip and looked up at Godfather, Godfather’s musky smell filling Nate’s nostrils as he knelt between Godfather’s knees. Nate dared to nuzzle against Godfather’s thigh again, slowly dragging his day of growth against Godfather’s skin. Godfather jerked with pleasure, breathing hard through his nose, as Nate slowly swallowed his dick again. This time, Godfather pushed to the back of Nate’s throat and held him there as Nate’s chin rubbed against Godfather’s balls.


	24. Chapter 24

_pepperpottsishbic asked: kitchen sex_

Godfather swatted Nate’s naked ass with a rolled dish towel, and it stung smartly. Nate exhaled harshly, his hands pausing in the sink of water. The sharp whip of the towel came again and Nate turned to look over his shoulder with his lip bitten between his teeth. Godfather grabbed Nate’s hands from the water, looping the towel around his wrists and dragging him over to the counter; it was cool against his cheek as Godfather worked his ass open with no preamble and fingers full of oil from the cupboard. Godfather pulled hard on the towel as he pounded into Nate’s ass, making Nate’s back arch and his hips dig into the counter’s edge.


	25. Chapter 25

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Nate being a tease_

“Nathaniel, are you trying to get punished?” Godfather didn’t squirm, but Nate was trying to push him to it with whisper soft passes of his mouth over Godfather’s throbbing cock.

This had started several hours ago, when Nate walked into Godfather’s home office wearing nothing but a frilly maid’s apron, carrying a bottle of beer and a bottle of lube on a tray. Godfather was on a conference call and couldn’t respond, so Nate left the room quietly, leaving the tray’s contents behind and making sure that Godfather got a very good look at his ass as he walked out.

Twenty minutes ago, Godfather was still on the phone and his face showed that he was not pleased about it. That was when Nate leaned over the back of the chair opposite Godfather’s desk and slowly started fingerfucking himself with the help of that lube; he looked back at Godfather’s face and winked.


	26. Chapter 26

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Godfather/sub!Nate/sub!other Nate and the other putting on a show_

Nate and the other man waited on hands and knees in front of Godfather’s armchair, the heat from the fireplace almost overwhelming as the time stretched.

“Spit,” Godfather finally said, holding his hand under Nate’s mouth; a shock of lust made Nate’s dick heavy between his thighs. They kept their heads down as Godfather jerked off, spilling hot waves of spunk across their backs as he moaned. Nate felt marked, claimed, dirty as he imagined the look of blissed-out ownership on Godfather’s face. “Clean each other off. Tongues only. Be thorough,” Godfather rasped. Nate peeked at Godfather’s face as he bent over the other man and ran his tongue along his back, the tang of Godfather’s come sharp in his mouth. The corner of Godfather’s mouth twitched his approval.


	27. Chapter 27

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Godfather/sub!Nate/sub!other DP’ing the other person_

Godfather brought home a toy: a cockslut of a man with pierced nipples and a foul mouth. For the most part, Godfather and Nate were quiet as they prepped him, stretching him wide with fingers from each of their hands as he moaned around the ballgag that Godfather had finally silenced him with. Two of Nate’s fingers were still inside his ass when Godfather pushed inside, using Nate’s hand to get the tightest squeeze around his cock; Nate flushed with pleasure at the look of ecstasy on Godfather’s face.

“Nathaniel, now you. Right now,” Godfather ordered, reaching between them to stroke the man’s cock and ease the way.

Nate rubbed the leaking head of his dick up from Godfather’s perineum and over his balls to join him in that tight, red hole. The grip of the man’s ass holding them together, fucking alongside each other was surprisingly intimate, and Godfather surprised Nate with a kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Nate loves his Master_

This didn’t start out as some kind of boyish crush, more of a deep craving for mentorship and a healthy dose of living out some of his most kinky fantasies. That’s why the burning ache stayed unnamed for so long before Nate came to the realization he’d fallen in love with Godfather. He wasn’t pleasing Godfather because he’d been commanded to do so or simply because it would earn Godfather’s approval, now he let Godfather use his holes because he wanted Godfather to be happy and to need him too.

Nate’s realization sent the vaguely uncomfortable prickle of a blush down his chest, and the always observant Godfather immediately noticed with a quiet look of satisfaction like he could read the exact emotion off of Nate’s face. Godfather blindfolded Nate then and teased him into a frenzied lust with soft touches, hard thrusts of his cock, and sharp slaps across Nate’s skin until Nate finally spoke his feelings out loud. Godfather let him come in his mouth, and soothed Nate with more love than Nate thought possible.


	29. Chapter 29

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Nate gets tied up and gangbanged by men and women_

Godfather kept a close watch on Nate though all of it, sometimes with a hand circling Nate’s ankle and sometimes with a hard gaze from the chair in the corner as Godfather stroked himself slowly; but Nate had asked for this and there was going to be no tapping out.

First was the warm wetness of a pussy sliding down Nate’s length while a cock slid along his tongue. Then it was the firm push of fingers into his ass while his hands jacked whatever cocks and clits found their way to his touch.

Later, when he was starting to question his endurance, he was manhandled onto his knees; his dick deep in someone’s mouth, his ass screaming to come as it was hammered by a huge strap-on, his nipples tugged and tweaked, and his tongue begging to feel the slide of Godfather’s cock. From his armchair, Godfather gave the slightest of nods, coming across his own fist as Nate finally was allowed to yell his own pleasure.


	30. Chapter 30

_Anonymous asked: his punishment is to watch as someone else pleasures his master._

It was part of the play that they’d agreed to long ago, but seeing someone else between Godfather’s knees, licking his length and moaning his name, made Nate strain subtly but futilely against his bonds. That was his place; he was the one who knew how to make Godfather reach the edge of control, and he was the one who got to call him Sir and mean it.

The boy Godfather brought home as Nate’s punishment for deficiencies in his training was slight and pale, almost feminine, but most of all he was eager to please. He let Godfather stroke deep into his mouth with his cock, whimpering in a way that Nate knew Godfather liked. He opened up easily and Godfather pounded him hard, using him like the toy he was. Godfather was testing Nate’s control — he had specific orders to stay still and not to beg — so all Nate could do was watch, his only consolation being that when Godfather used him, he didn’t get thrown out afterwards.


	31. Chapter 31

_Anonymous asked: Nate likes to shave Godfather in the mornings_

Nate learned how to do a proper hot shave so he could treat Godfather to one before his morning coffee, and he put his own spin on things that most barbers wouldn’t…

First, a hot shower: Whether a hot shower involved extra “hot” activities was up to Godfather’s discretion, but Nate was able and very willing to provide whatever service Godfather required particularly when it involved one last rasp of Godfather’s whiskers on Nate’s sensitive skin; he’d wear that whisker burn with pride under his uniform. Then, lather: Nate took this step slowly, letting slip of the cream under his fingers and across Godfather’s stubble take them both into a humming focus on each other; Nate couldn’t help being half-hard every time he got to this step. Next, the shave: Godfather trusted Nate with the straight razor, and Nate trusted Godfather to let him do this; the power dynamic was intoxicating but Nate never once cut Godfather. Finally, aftercare: Lotion smoothed Godfather’s skin and Nate’s lips swept across every inch while Godfather held him hard; that was thanks enough.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Consensual name calling including derogatory language.

_pepperpottsishbic asked: sometimes Godfather just wants to see Nate’s lips wrapped around his cock (dirty talking Godfather)_

“Down on your knees and suck it,” Godfather rasped. Nate was on the floor in the blink of an eye, concrete patio tiles be damned, and had his pink lips wrapped around Godfather like a good boy. Godfather wrapped his hands around the back of Nate’s neck; his thumbs rested on Nate’s jaw and the feeling of Nate working hard was incredible.

“Always so fucking good, such a obedient boy when Godfather lets you suck him off, and such a pretty mouth. You like this, don’t you, you little slut?” Godfather was rambling, he knew it, but he couldn’t stop, especially not when Nate moaned around his cock. “You like it when I use you; you’re such a fucking cockslut.”

Nate moaned again, louder this time, and Godfather grabbed Nate tighter.

“Take. All. Of. It,” Godfather commanded, fucking to the back of Nate’s throat, punctuating his words with hard thrusts of his hips.


	33. Chapter 33

_Anonymous asked: Nate loves sucking his Master’s cock_

  * Godfather was generally quiet, but Nate could draw low gasps of pleasure from Godfather with a well-timed swipe of his tongue or a slow and steady pull on Godfather’s balls; sometimes Nate would even elicit a rumbling growl, and Nate would smile with his mouth full. 
  * Godfather’s has strong, calloused hands, and they sometimes gently stroke Nate’s neck and sometimes twist and pull in Nate’s hair, dragging him deeper; Nate might prefer the latter. 
  * The act of being on his knees, a cross between begging for it and sneaking in — the submissive position and the ache in Nate’s legs from the hard floor kept Nate focussed on the task of satisfying Godfather. 
  * On occasion, Nate would start Godfather from flaccid and it almost felt like romance, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he loved to gag when Godfather used him. 
  * Godfather looked so debauched afterward and Nate knew  _he’d_  done that; he smiled with pride when he curled up next to Godfather.




	34. Chapter 34

_Anonymous asked: Godfather fucking his slave’s mouth who’s being fucked by a machine and has weighted clamps on his nipples._

Nate was moaning uncontrollably around Godfather’s cock as the machine pounded into him at a blur. Godfather’s thumb twitched over the control knob as he watched Nate squeeze his eyes closed; saliva dripped from Nate’s lips as Godfather swung his hips. Godfather tilted his head to watch the clamps swing from the rings through his boy’s nipples; they were stretched and red and Godfather felt a surge of heat when he thought of slowly caring for Nate’s aching skin afterwards.

Nate shifted his hips down and yelped as the dildo punished his prostate, forcing drops of come to splatter across the floor. Godfather placed his hands on the sides of Nate’s face, thumbs pressing Nate’s chin down and his mouth open, and he fucked him until they both came.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Total power exchange and safeword suspension.

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Master/slave total power exchange_

“Yes, Sir, I’m sure,” Nate said, dropping to his knees to emphasize his seriousness; he’d fantasized about this for months.

“Then we start now,” Godfather rasped, and walked out of the room, leaving Nate kneeling on the hard floor.

Nate stayed put, body tight as a wire but mind open; he was euphoric at the idea of an entire weekend at Godfather’s disposal, satisfying Godfather’s every whim and completely under Godfather’s control. There were no safewords in this play.

It felt endless, the mixture of pain and pleasure, fear and relief at the total surrender.  Godfather knew how much Nate’s body and mind could take even when Nate didn’t. The whippings were harsh and the fucking was harsher, but by Monday Nate wasn’t sure he wanted it to end.


	36. Chapter 36

_Anonymous asked: Vanilla sex, Godfather bottoms for Nate_

Nate never ceased to be amazed at how easily Godfather could read him and give him exactly what he needed. Nate’s inner fury at Schwetje’s continued and blatant obtuseness had him to the point of distraction, so Godfather offered him a task that required focus.

Nate reined in his anger and was gentle in way of thanks to Godfather for letting him work out his aggression his way. He opened Godfather up slowly with his tongue and fingers, and he fucked Godfather face-to-face, resting his forehead above Godfather’s heart as he thrust deep.

Godfather held Nate afterward, and they listened to the sound of each other’s breathing.


	37. Chapter 37

_Anonymous asked: leather fetish_

Godfather opened the door to his house wearing nothing but black leather pants. Nate was glad that the house was way out in the foothills, because he couldn’t help but drop to his knees and nuzzle at Godfather’s crotch. The musky scent of the leather and its creamy soft feel went straight to Nate’s dick; all he wanted was Godfather to let Nate suck him off with only the fly unzipped so the scents of the leather and of Godfather flooded his senses.

“Has Godfather found another of his boy’s kinks?” Godfather ran his hands through Nate’s short hair gently, and then shoved Nate’s face hard into his groin.

“Yes, Sir,” Nate whimpered. His mouth watered when Godfather reached down and unzipped himself right there on the front step.


	38. Chapter 38

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Godfather covers Nate’s mouth to keep him quiet_

Godfather’s hand was hard and unyielding against Nate’s mouth. The only noise in the dark room now was the slap of skin on skin and Nate’s muffled grunts and sharp, nasal exhales.

“So beautiful and pink,” Godfather whispered against Nate’s temple as he fucked Nate hard against the wall of the deserted barracks. “You need Godfather’s help to keep those moans of yours quiet while your ass gets fucked. Such a loud boy.”

Nate felt lightheaded at the truth in Godfather’s words: he did need Godfather to make him better. Nate’s hands balled into fists against the rough plaster of the walls; he squeezed his eyes shut and silently yelled into Godfather’s hand as he came.


	39. Chapter 39

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Good subs get rewards: Nate gets to fuck someone while Godfather fucks him_

“Take your pick, Nathaniel,” Godfather rasped quietly in his ear. Godfather’s hand was firm on Nate’s hip, guiding him down the line of boys at the club. “Which one of them gets to feel your cock in his ass? Which one is your present?”

Nate shivered at Godfather’s hot breath on his neck. He found a pretty, but edgy looking guy with dark hair and wiry muscles, and they took him back to their hotel. The guy looked like he was about to pass out from eagerness; Nate was too, but he was very good at keeping his emotions under wraps around everyone that wasn’t Godfather.

Godfather gave the signal to start, and Nate laid the other man down on the bed and dove in with his tongue; Godfather’s skilled fingers were already working Nate open, and Nate couldn’t help moaning against the guy’s ass. Then, they were fucking and Nate felt the electricity of his pending orgasm throbbing through his groin with every stroke of his hips back and forth. When Godfather turned Nate’s head and kissed his lips, Nate’s pleasure felt infinite.


	40. Chapter 40

_Anonymous asked: Nate spends the afternoon sucking Godfather’s cock while Godfather relaxes_

Godfather had a cold beer, the newspaper, and his naked, collared boy nuzzling his dick through his trousers.

“Slow. I want to finish reading the paper before I come, Nathaniel,” Godfather said indulgently.

He flicked the newspaper open and was aloof as Nate’s hands gently ran up under the cuffs of Godfather’s pants and stroked his calves and as Nate dragged his lips along Godfather’s thigh. He’d gotten to the Sports section before Nate unzipped him and pulled him out. His dick was still soft and Godfather’s good boy took him into his mouth and was motionless except for the rolling of his perfect tongue.

Godfather almost made it all the way to the crossword puzzle before he decided that fucking Nate’s mouth was a better use of his weekend afternoon.


	41. Chapter 41

_Anonymous asked: GK, Godfather/sub!Nate, electrostim ___

__Nate wanted this so entirely that he felt it to the ends of his fingertips; these buzzing jolts of intensity that kept him riding the edge of that delicious wave of pleasure. He ached to jack himself to orgasm, but Godfather had planned for that contingency and Nate’s wrists were frustratingly bound behind his back. His ass was full of a huge plug and there were electrodes on his thighs and pecs. Each time they fired, he spasmed and struggled to stay upright._ _

__Godfather pulsed the controller again and Nate cried out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy._ _

__“Please, Sir!”_ _


	42. Chapter 42

_karihermione asked: Bad subs get punished: a female friend of Godfather punishes Nate for disobeying his master_

 

Her breath was hot on Nate’s cheek, quiet and intense. “Do you know how a slave knows when he has truly disappointed his master? When the master brings in another to do the discipline. Your insubordination has been so profound, that you have lost the privilege of your master’s touch.”

Her words cut Nate deeply. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

The sharp snap of the spanking was her only response, and it continued until Nate felt like he’d be unable to sit for days. He looked up, tears of pain and disappointment prickling at the corners of his eyes, and he saw Godfather watching.


	43. Chapter 43

_karihermione asked: The night Nate gets his collar ___

__Godfather had driven them up to some resort in the mountains. Frankly, it made Nate nervous to have Godfather take him someplace public and fancy; like some kind of reward he wasn’t sure he’d earned. That night, however, sitting at Godfather’s feet by the roaring fireplace, Nate was proven wrong. Godfather’s strong, calloused hands circled his neck softly; Nate had felt them there many times before and felt centered and quiet each time. Then the solid heft of double-thick, warm and supple leather was there, and Godfather was buckling the collar closed._ _

__“You earned it, Nathaniel,” Godfather rasped, and Nate waited obediently for Godfather to allow him to touch it._ _


	44. Chapter 44

_Anonymous asked: hardcore bondage_

The concrete floor of Godfather’s garage was cold against Nate’s burning skin. Godfather could always make a blush rise on Nate’s face by pulling something new out of his arsenal. Tonight that was the sight of a bare spring bed frame in the center of the garage and a neatly coiled rope waiting for Nate to earn the right to enjoy them.

Hence, Nate’s cheek was pressed to the floor at Godfather’s boot, hands at Godfather’s ankles and bare ass arched high; his best posture of submission.

“You want it?” Godfather rasped, reaching down and swiftly slipping knots over Nate’s wrists. He yanked Nate to his feet and had him tied to the bed before Nate even said, “yes, sir.”


	45. Chapter 45

_karihermione asked: the first time Godfather showed off his slave_

All of this was supposed to be private; a mutual way to get off with some really hot sex in the privacy of their own space. They’d been getting bolder though; the alley, the restaurant, Godfather’s front yard in the middle of the day, and Nate had loved every single second.

Godfather didn’t need a leash attached to Nate’s collar tonight. Nate was bound to him even without that. He was, however, glad for the cocklock under his pants when Godfather leaned over to whisper some praise for his good behavior and his tasty blushing skin.


	46. Chapter 46

_Anonymous asked: Godfather using clamps on Nate_

“Shhhhhh,” Godfather said as he added another. “Stop thinking, college boy.”

Nate had finally been reduced to sharp inhales and barely suppressed whimpers as the tight, sharp pain of the clamps pulled at his skin. The ache spread over his whole body until he felt aglow with it; everywhere from his teeth to his fingertips was buzzing. Godfather’s face was surprisingly caring and Nate drank it in like water for a parched throat. (How did Godfather always know exactly what he needed?)

Finally, Nate’s racing mind was calmed, filled with only the warm hum of lust, pain, and submission.


	47. Chapter 47

_Anonymous asked: For Christmas Nate gets Godfather a new cane_

Godfather looked up from his seat near the fireplace when Nate came into view. Which part of this was the best gift? Nate on his knees, crawling toward Godfather with an eager-to-please look in his eyes? His still-rosy ass? Godfather could still feel the residual tingling in his palm, and his cock jerked with the memory. Perhaps the best part was that Godfather’s obedient sub was crawling toward him to present his new switch, carrying it between his lips like a good puppy.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: consensual slapping

_Anonymous asked: Nipple torture_

Nate was already breathing heavily, skin flushed red from cheeks to navel with the few open handed slaps that Godfather had laid over his chest. Godfather pinched both of Nate’s nipples and slowly twisted until Nate yelped from the pain. The blood came rushing back when Godfather released him, and the pulsing ache was echoed down Nate’s body to his hard cock. Then came the weighted clamps and the fucking. They pulled and swung on Nate’s nipples until the pain was lost in the buzzing crescendo of his orgasm.


	49. Chapter 49

_Anonymous asked: For Nate’s birthday Godfather gives him a gangbang._

Taking a blindfold off of Nate wasn’t exactly like having him unwrap a birthday gift, but the delighted and ravenous look on his face was just the kind of reaction Godfather had been wanting.

“For me?” Nate asked cheekily; circling them was a group of men, each slowly stroking themselves and eyeballing Nate like he was their present.

“Which do you want first?” Godfather asked, holding Nate in an embrace from behind.

“Hm,” Nate said with a smile, and then he turned, went to his knees, and pulled out Godfather’s cock.

“Dessert first?” Godfather asked Nate fondly, before signaling the others to strip Nate and have at it.


	50. Chapter 50

_Anonymous asked: More collared Nate_

Godfather didn’t kiss Nate that often; it simply wasn’t part of what they generally needed. However, something seemed to switch on when Nate was wearing the collar that Godfather gave him and Godfather needed to possess every inch of Nate — starting and ending with taking Nate’s mouth. His tongue would be insistent, warm and strong like the rest of Godfather, as it swept into Nate’s mouth. Godfather would hold the metal rings on the sides of the collar and drag Nate on top of him, owning Nate’s mouth with every suck at Nate’s reddening lips and every drag of his teeth along Nate’s skin. It always made Nate blush, because for all of their kinks, this was the most intimate thing they did.


	51. Chapter 51

_Anonymous asked: before he earned his collar Nate started off as a pushy sub_

“Get in me,” Nate chanted under his breath, driving himself onto Godfather’s cock, on the bottom but still trying to control the situation. Godfather had no doubt that pretty little Nate Fick begging to have his ass breeded was hot shit, but Godfather knew that it would be on another goddamn plane of reality to have Nate giving up all of that power he clung to; Nate’s periodic insubordination in the workplace was just a symptom.

Godfather started a training regimen, withholding that rough sex Nate craved or enforcing a punishment when Nate pushed their play. Finally, Nate willingly knelt at Godfather’s side and eagerly ate up each command to touch himself for Godfather’s pleasure or to lick the come off of Godfather’s stomach or to simply wait. The proud look in Nate’s eyes when he earned his collar was reflected in Godfather’s, and he was exactly right about the sex being out-fucking-standing.


	52. Chapter 52

_Anonymous asked: Ice dildos._

The sun was beating down on Nate’s back as Godfather worked him over and the beads of sweat rose all over his body. Add to that Nate’s neverending pulse of lust and he felt like he was going to incinerate in Godfather’s backyard.

It was with surprise and relief that Nate cried out when the ice touched his skin, running down his spine and circling his red and ready hole. Godfather’s cock pushed into him hard, then the frigid ice of the dildo, and then Godfather again until Nate thought he’d lose himself forever in the sensation.

Godfather praised him for lasting longer than the ice did, and brought Nate to a wild, swearing, and sweating orgasm.


	53. Chapter 53

_Anonymous asked: m/m/f play._

When Godfather said there would be a third joining them tonight, Nate hadn’t expected a woman. Still, the sight of her dressed like some kind of dominatrix superheroine with a mask, a corset, and a strap-on, made his cock go hard. They strapped him down, spread eagle, on the bed and all he got for a long time was a few tastes of her cunt as they fucked over his face. He was so hard that every brush of their bodies over him made him cry out.

“Beg your Master to fuck you, boy,” she ordered, and Nate did eagerly, taking Godfather’s cock to the back of his throat and gagging on their mingled tastes as she claimed his ass until he came all over himself.


	54. Chapter 54

_Anonymous asked: Godfather claims Nate as his sub at a D/s party. Nate really enjoys himself and serving Godfather._

The idea had been kind of like a key party; everyone consents and then subs are swapped for the night. It all was going fine enough with the subs lined up for inspection, Nate wearing the collar with Godfather’s name ringing it and a tattered white jockstrap. However, everyone else at the party wanted Nate — EVERYONE — and Godfather’s jealousy flared when the hands started caressing his property. Nate obviously could sense Godfather’s surge of want because that little knowing smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and Godfather had to claim him right fucking now to maintain sanity. That was when the key party turned into an impromptu performance with Godfather and his pretty, obedient sub in the spotlight, and it started with a thorough spanking for Nate’s smug, little smile.


	55. Chapter 55

_Anonymous asked: Cuddling after a rough scene._

Nate was beyond sore and satisfied when Godfather gently picked him up and laid him out on the clean sheets. Godfather was tender as he looked at each mark that he’d inflicted upon Nate’s skin, soothing each with a touch of a warm cloth and a brush of his lips. It all made Nate feel weightless and abuzz. The ultimate, however, was when Godfather laid on top of Nate, pressing Nate into the bed and making him feel completely owned and protected. Despite his exhaustion, his cock pulsed.


	56. Chapter 56

_Anonymous asked: Godfather jerks Nate under a table in a crowded restaurant._

The first bite of chocolate mousse was just reaching Nate’s lips when Godfather unzipped him. Nate blushed to the tops of his ears but otherwise didn’t react — at least not above the tablecloth. By the time Nate had languidly withdrawn the spoon from his mouth, he was fully hard, and by the time he took a second bite, Godfather’s hand was pumping him hard. The spoon paused outside Nate’s open, shining lips as Nate strained for control over this decadence; anyone who gave more than a cursory look in their direction would know exactly what was going on, but Godfather was suitably impressed by Nate’s ability to remain impassive and discreet. Nate wrapped his tongue around the last spoonful in a truly debauched way and met Godfather’s eyes as he came, without even a hint of his usual moaning and, for Godfather, that was the cherry on top.


	57. Chapter 57

_thisainttherapy asked: Nate’s wearing a kilt._

Nate stood for inspection; they were due at the costume party in less than an hour. A masked Godfather ran his gloved hand up Nate’s bare calf and under the hem of Nate’s kilt. Gooseflesh rose across Nate’s skin as every inch of him ached for more, and he started to ask for those leather gloves to go higher.

Before Nate could get the words out, Godfather yanked Nate down on his lap and held him hard with an arm strong on his waist. Nate’s head fell back onto Godfather’s shoulder when his gloved hand pushed the kilt high and closed around Nate’s cock.

They had enough time.


	58. Chapter 58

_Anonymous asked: How did Godfather know that Nate would be a good sub for him?_

Fick came to Recon idealistic and obviously wanting a daddy for guidance, and Godfather wanted him right away; down to his marrow, he wanted Fick begging to be under his boot. Godfather watched and waited for a good long while, palms itching to paddle the insubordination away and cock twitching to fuck him until he called him Sir and really meant it.

The long wait for the go-ahead sign from Fick left Godfather at an unacceptable level of half-hard distraction, but everything finally came to a head and Godfather felt the ache of the long wait drift away. Fick stood at precise attention while Godfather berated him, leaning in close to Fick’s face to observe the dilation of his pupils, the slackening of those goddamn lips, and his heated exhale.

“Yes, Sir,” Fick had said softly, the longing obedience clear in Fick’s voice, and Godfather knew they were both going to be truly fucked.


	59. Chapter 59

_Anonymous asked: alley sex_

They were barely in the shadows; Nate’s shoes were still in the light streaming into the alley from the street.

“Drop and take your dick out,” Godfather ordered in a low rasp.

The knees of Nate’s trousers were immediately wet, but he hardly noticed. The sounds of car horns and people talking as they walked by on the adjacent sidewalk weren’t even keeping his attention. It was the heaviness of Godfather’s cock fucking into his mouth, and his own hardness in the palm of his hand that was getting Nate’s thrilled focus.


	60. Chapter 60

_Anonymous asked: Godfather watches someone else Dom sub!Nate_

It had been Nate’s idea, and Godfather had permitted it. Although Nate hadn’t said it, Godfather knew that this was a show all for him and that Nate was getting off on being watched by Godfather; that Nate was aroused by seeing Godfather’s subtle reactions from across the room. All of this was a lesson in control for Godfather. His hands itched to be the ones spanking Nate’s firm skin and feeling Nate’s gasping breaths pulsing through his throat. It wasn’t until the very end that Godfather’s resolve broke and he changed the rules slightly: “Stop. No one is fucking him but Godfather,” he rasped, and then he did, taking back what was his.


	61. Chapter 61

_Anonymous asked: fucking with no/little prep_

They didn’t have a choice. Field vests didn’t exactly come with a tube of KY and a bunch of condoms, and the risk of discovery didn’t give them a whole lot of time. Godfather had Nate pressed over the hood of his Humvee with his trousers down around his ankles, and he was whispering filthy commands in Nate’s ear.

“Take it, you defiant fuck. Feel every inch of me owning your ass.”

Nate leaned into every thrust, the burn of it was going to remind him for days who truly commanded him.


	62. Chapter 62

_Anonymous asked: dirty talk_

“Say it,” Godfather rasped.

Nate was already blushing. Breaths, hisses, grunts — those were the noises of sex to Nate, but Godfather was ordering Nate to say exactly what he wanted using the most profane words he could come up with. Nate knew he’d get rewarded if he did a good job, and it was no secret between them that Nate really enjoyed earning those rewards. So here Nate was, on hands and knees looking at Godfather over his shoulder, face redder than his paddled ass, letting himself get lost in the litany of smut falling from his lips.

“ _Very_ good boy,” Godfather finally said, and Nate got every last thing he’d asked for.


	63. Chapter 63

_Anonymous asked: begging_

Sometimes Nate’s begging was an act because he knew it turned Godfather’s crank, but not tonight. Tonight Nate was so goddamn turned on that he would have done just about anything for Godfather to just fuck him hard. His voice was whining and breathy; completely undignified and unhinged. Godfather threw him onto his back on the bed and pushed his knees by his ears; Nate’s face relaxed into an anticipatory smile, thinking that he was about to get what he wanted.

Godfather loomed over him, his cock pressing on Nate’s hole but not giving Nate any relief, and said, “I don’t think I’ve heard enough begging yet, Lieutenant.”


	64. Chapter 64

_Anonymous asked: face-fucking_

The involuntary growl rose from deep in Godfather’s chest. He was fucking deep into Nate’s mouth, but Nate would not tap out despite the intensity of it. Nate was gasping; tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks; saliva was dripping from his slack lips even as Godfather pushed Nate harder. Godfather felt like his whole psyche was on fire watching Nate squeeze his green eyes shut and take it. When Nate grabbed handfuls of Godfather’s ass and drew him deeper still, that’s when a surprised and grateful Godfather came, hot and groaning, down his sub’s throat.


	65. Chapter 65

_Anonymous asked: gags_

Godfather was almost ready to reward Nate with a considerable truth: Nate was the best sub that Godfather had ever played with. He was unfailingly obedient during play; he struck the perfect balance of strength and begging; and he had the perfect cocksucking mouth. Godfather wanted to save that praise for a time when Nate truly deserved it. But tonight it was a simple thing that finally made Godfather say those words to Nate: the sight of Nate’s pink, wet lips stretched around his favorite, black ball gag.

Easily the best sub ever.


	66. Chapter 66

_Anonymous asked: clamps_

This never happened, so Nate moved tentatively as he placed the first clip on Godfather’s inner arm. Godfather had never asked Nate to do anything that smacked of dominance before — and maybe this wasn’t dominance at all since Godfather was still giving all of the instructions.

Nate knelt in front of Godfather and placed clips along Godfather’s inner thighs. Nate’s cock was hard at the sight, and he understood what Godfather was seeing each time Nate submitted to him. He had to bite back a whimper of lust at the thought.

Except for his eyes, Godfather’s face was calm when he looked down at Nate and said, “Now you know exactly the kind of control Godfather expects out of you when it’s your turn.”


	67. Chapter 67

_Anonymous asked: painplay_

Nate had asked for this. No, he’d gotten on his knees and begged for it, so Godfather pushed him hard to accept the hot pain of the wax dripping onto his skin. 

“I… I can’t,” Nate said through gritted teeth; a tinge of humiliation at his own weakness colored his pain.

“Fuck that. You can and you will,” Godfather said, still dripping the melted wax but now stroking Nate’s cock. “You are going to feel all of this, the pain and the good shit, and you are going to thank Godfather when he makes you come.”

Of course, Godfather was right, and Nate orgasmed with eyes squeezed shut, coating the red welts across his skin with his come.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Offensive language

_Anonymous asked: Nate wears a collar_

Godfather pushed Nate roughly into his car and drove them from the base to his house before stripping Nate to the waist. 

“What the absolute fuck, Lieutenant? I have told you time and time again that you had better leave your insubordination for those Dartmouth faggots.”

Nate shuddered appealingly as Godfather buckled the leather collar on his neck.

“We’re going to practice. You are Godfather’s slave, Lieutenant, and you will learn how to demonstrate self-control.”

Godfather clicked a leash onto the collar and Nate dropped to his knees eagerly.


	69. Chapter 69

_Anonymous asked: tied up and being fingered but not allowed to come._

Nate’s skin was flushed red with strain. He panted around the gag with no regard for how he must look; feral-eyed and desperate. Godfather’s fingers were relentless, taking Nate to an aching plateau but never letting him come. The expression of hungry scrutiny on Godfather’s face pushed Nate closer to the edge, filled with the desire to please his dom with his urgency and need. Nate’s teeth clamped hard on the fabric of the gag as he rocketed toward his orgasm, but Godfather cruelly pulled his fingers out and Nate was left manic and struggling against the ropes.


	70. Chapter 70

_Anonymous asked: temperature play_

The only order Godfather growled was to stay motionless, but without the ropes that he usually used it was a hard one for Nate to follow. Godfather ran the ice cube across the bottom of Nate’s foot and Nate involuntarily twitched away from the shock, cringing internally for violating Godfather’s rule and knowing a punishment would follow. A sharp spank landed across Nate’s thigh and Godfather rasped his order again in Nate’s ear, his breath hot on Nate’s cheek. Then the ice was on Nate’s nipples until Nate’s face screwed up in pain but he forced himself not to move.

“Good boy,” Godfather said and replaced the ice cube with his warm mouth on Nate’s throbbing skin.


	71. Chapter 71

_Anonymous asked: sub!Nate blindfolded_

He might not have been in the trenches for the last decade he spent in command, but Godfather could still move as silently as any Devil Dog in the dark. Nate strained to sense him in the artificial blindness under this leather hood; he tried to feel any movement in the air that would warn him about what was coming next, but there was none.

That made the hot, sharp crack of the cat-o-nine-tails on his back that much more exquisite. Nate usually took anything that Godfather gave him with silent strength, but tonight he cried out in eager pain for each unexpected lash. When Godfather chased the final blow with the pressure of his body against Nate’s back, all Nate could do was groan.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon related to command structure.

_Anonymous asked: Godfather punishes Nate for lying about the stove incident._

Godfather ordered Nate over into the corner of the tent like a misbehaving child. Nate felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment and the force of biting back his outrage at the inappropriate treatment. But then Godfather, musky and forceful, pressed close against Nate’s back and wrapped a hand around to slowly rub Nate’s dick to hardness through the fabric of his pants.

“You are going to report back here every day for a week for this same thing, Lieutenant, to prove Godfather can trust you,” Godfather whispered in Nate’s ear, squeezing Nate’s hard cock for emphasis. “If I think you’ve been jerking off to get rid of this hard on, next time I’ll be doing this out in the open where you will almost certainly be caught.”

Nate bit his lip and shuddered with pleasure at his own inappropriate thoughts.


	73. Chapter 73

_Anonymous asked: chastity devices._

Godfather knew no one would have taken him for a tease, but when Nate Fick was under his thumb he reveled in giving Nate a little but making him work for the prize. In this respect, a locked cock cage was one of Godfather’s favorite implements since it kept that insubordinate college boy in check until he begged for an erection.

Godfather leaned in front of Nate, who was trying rather valiantly not to squirm in the hard, wooden chair in Godfather’s stark white kitchen, and Godfather let the key on his necklace dangle in front of Nate’s face. A bloom of heat rose on Nate’s ears and cheeks as he eyed the little piece of metal that would be his release.

Godfather stepped away again, deciding that he’d wait until the blush found it’s way all the way down to Nate’s hard nipples.


	74. Chapter 74

_Anonymous asked: forced orgasm._

Godfather tied Nate firmly to the rack, spread like a kinky version of the Vitruvian man made completely immobile below the neck. He didn’t bother asking if Nate was ready — Nate was ready when Godfather told him to be ready — he simply lubed his gloved hand and pumped Nate’s cock hard. Nate’s first orgasm came quickly, but Godfather didn’t slow and Nate twitched and strained against the rack. The moaning and gasping each time Godfather’s fist pumped over the head of Nate’s hypersensitive cock only drove Godfather onward mercilessly. Two lubed, curved fingers massaging hard on Nate’s prostate and a fist still around his cock brought the second orgasm, but Godfather still wanted more…


	75. Chapter 75

_Anonymous asked: Nate’s birthday_

It was a complete mindfuck for Nate; an extremely pleasant one, but nonetheless a mindfuck that had him completely off-balance. There were no paddles, no restraints, and no obvious commands. There was just Godfather’s warm tongue and strong hands. Then Godfather held Nate close, Nate’s back to Godfather’s chest, and slowly, gently rocked into him. Finally, at the end, there was the sharp pinch of Godfather’s teeth as he marked Nate’s shoulder and the nervous curiosity about what this soft treatment might have meant receded.


	76. Chapter 76

_Anonymous asked: make yourself useful_

Nate arrived early, parking his car in the garage and closing the door so he’d stay anonymous. Godfather had left him a leather hood and an apron. He donned both and began a night of service, always with the risk of being found out for who he really was under the mask, for Godfather’s Master/slave dinner party. It was difficult to remain composed, faced with the sight of other subs with their Masters — blowjobs under the table, leashes, and body sushi. The leather apron disguised his half-hard cock, but it didn’t block Godfather’s expert fingers from reaching underneath and jerking him off after the dessert course.


	77. Chapter 77

_thisainttherapy asked: bondage._

“Please,” Nate begged, unable to keep quiet any longer, desperate to touch his throbbing cock but the separator bar between his wrists prohibited it.

“Shhhhh,” Godfather exhaled in a long, quiet hiss. “Your weakness means more training, Nate. Arms up.”

Nate couldn’t help the whimper when Godfather roped the separator bar over his head and spanked his ass and thighs hard. The rough treatment only made his cock stand more erect, begging for attention when he wasn’t allowed to plead for it out loud.

“You’re learning, slowly, but you’re learning well. Perhaps some positive reinforcement now,” Godfather rasped and ran a slick, gloved finger down the cleft of Nate’s ass.


	78. Chapter 78

_Anonymous asked: date night._

Even though his face and body didn’t show it, Nate was struggling mightily to stay composed. Every time he saw Godfather’s hand go toward his pocket, his muscles clenched and he fought to stay in the hard-backed chair Godfather had seated him in; he struggled to swallow his bites of food without coughing; and he forced his cock to stay under control. All of this because Godfather had the remote control for Nate’s cock ring in his pocket, and he was torturing Nate with it through every minute of the 4-course meal.

When Godfather paid and they slowly walked back to the car, Godfather gradually increased the vibration until Nate collapsed, gritting his teeth and panting, onto the passenger seat of the car.

“Time for dessert,” Godfather rasped.


	79. Chapter 79

_Anonymous asked: handcuffs_

Godfather just waited silently.

They’d been doing this long enough that Nate knew how to read the commands, and Nate obeyed by cuffing his own left wrist to the bed, his gut already writhing with nervousness and excitement. Godfather smirked approvingly when Nate managed to do his right hand too with a careful flip of his wrist and a reach with his long fingers; the metallic zip of the handcuffs tightening made both of their cocks twitch.

That’s when the hours of delicious torture began, fucking with every tool in Godfather’s extensive arsenal. Without his hand on his cock, Nate was at the mercy of Godfather’s masterful edging until he’d gone hoarse from begging to come.


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on DADT repeal day!

_Anonymous asked: double penetration._

There was another car in Godfather’s driveway when Nate arrived, just like they’d discussed, and Nate went inside, shedding his clothes as he went, just like they’d discussed, until all he was wearing was the plug Godfather had left for him. Nate found Godfather appealingly hard and naked on the bed in the darkened bedroom and straddled him silently, eagerly replacing the plug with Godfather’s cock and a deep, needy moan. He buried his face in Godfather’s musky, stubbled neck and waited for the other, anonymous man to come out of the shadows and push into his ass.

The pressure was intense and Godfather’s hands stroked the back of Nate’s neck to ease his whimpers and halting breaths. God, he’d never been this full! Then they started pumping, and all Nate could do was hang on to Godfather and scream silently.


	81. Chapter 81

_Anonymous asked: whipping from Godfather’s perspective_

Godfather loved the weighted grip of the switch, its leather wrapped handle was warm and felt like a natural extension of himself; the feel of it made him stroke himself through his trousers, enjoying the symmetry of hardness in each hand.

When Nate begged for a session at the end of that switch, Godfather was more than happy to cause those hot, red welts to rise on Nate’s pale ass and thighs. He kept silent, listening to Nate’s begging gasps and moans and watching Nate’s asshole pucker and tighten.

Then, Godfather wasn’t going to wait longer (even if Nate would have had him continue the whipping until he was bruised). Godfather unzipped in a smooth motion, spit down the crack of Nate’s ass, and rubbed himself off against Nate’s red and cream bottom.


	82. Chapter 82

_Anonymous asked: Anything from Godfather’s perspective_

He wrapped the rope in tight circles around Nate’s forearms, binding them together behind Nate’s back and savoring the smooth feel of the rope as it slid through his fingers while he worked. He brought the long ends of the rope around Nate’s waist, knotting it at his navel and criss-crossing it up to knot it again between his shoulderblades, taking pains to avoid even a whisper of a touch across Nate’s hard cock. He slipped another rope down the cleft of Nate’s ass and wrapped his calves just like his forearms.

He left Nate that way while he showered. When he went back later and unwound the ropes, he would see their red, textured marks when he fucked him.


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon.

_Anonymous asked: dubcon_

For once, Nate didn’t know what to do… he could lose his job for this and ruin all the plans he had for his future, but if he didn’t comply with Godfather’s orders he could face an uncomfortable working environment or worse. It wasn’t like Nate hadn’t fantasized about this — he had — but fantasies and reality are two completely different things, right? Godfather didn’t wait for Nate to make a decision, and his strong, calloused hands pushed hard on Nate’s shoulders, forcing him to his knees.

“Wait,” Nate gasped, but he was silenced by the press of Godfather’s cock past his lips and deep into the back of his mouth.

He gagged, saliva coating his chin at once while the sensation dragged tears from the corners of his eyes, but Godfather fucked onward and Nate’s cock strained his cammies.


	84. Chapter 84

_Anonymous asked: Godfather’s birthday._

Godfather’s birthday was on a chilly day in October, and he woke to the welcome smell of coffee and bacon. Nate still had a handcuff around one wrist from last night when he walked into the bedroom with the tray balanced on one hand and a bottle of massage oil in the other. The best part of this present was Nate’s frilly maid’s apron, tied low around his waist so Godfather could still see the cut of Nate’s abdominals as they plunged below the little patch of satin toward his dick. Godfather stretched and then stroked his hand along his cock, feeling partial hardness there as he tugged hard to feel his skin pull taut with that lovely strain just on the edge of pain.

“Happy birthday, Sir. Which would you like first, Sir? Breakfast or dessert?”


	85. Chapter 85

_karihermione asked: It’s been awhile_

Godfather’s promotion to colonel and their deployment to Afghanistan meant that Nate and Godfather didn’t have time for indulgences for the better part of a year, but within 12 hours of wheels down in California, Nate was at Godfather’s house. Godfather opened the door after only a single knock, as though he’d been waiting for Nate to come to him. He reached out and grabbed Nate’s shirt and dragged him inside to the bed, pulling off Nate’s clothes unceremoniously.

“After so long, an insubordinate fucker like you is bound to need a whipping,” Godfather growled. Nate could hear the lust and need in Godfather’s voice and it went straight to his groin. When he knelt on the bed and pushed his ass high into the air, Nate smiled with his face buried in the bedclothes.


	86. Chapter 86

_karihermione asked: punishment_

“Put them on,” Godfather said quietly, but his voice sounded like a fist to the gut. “You seem unable to listen to orders at work, Lieutenant. Tonight you are going to listen.”

The boxing gloves weren’t for hitting — they weren’t even for defending himself — they were to keep Nate from being able to touch himself and get off. Nate put them on and bent over the sawhorse. Godfather proceeded to fuck Nate short of his orgasm with his cock, move around the sawhorse and come on Nate’s face. Then he fucked Nate with a dildo until Nate was begging to come, but Godfather wouldn’t let him take the gloves off. Then it was Godfather’s dick again, until Nate promised to follow orders to the letter, but Godfather never let him come… not that night.


	87. Chapter 87

_karihermione asked: Reward_

“Tell me exactly what you want,” Godfather rasped as he knelt over Nate’s reclining body. “This is your reward for being a very satisfactory sub, but I do not want to hear “whatever you like” as your answer.”

When Nate fucked other people he readily told them what he wanted, but with Godfather he followed orders, so he had to rearrange his brain to answer and it settled on something Nate had been keeping buried deep.

“I…,” Nate’s voice caught in his throat, because this was pushing it even for Godfather. “I want you to cuff me, hands behind my back, walk me down the street by the elbow and then fuck me in an alley… someplace someone might see us.”

Godfather was silent for a long time. “Public humiliation? We’d have to go on the road; can’t do it around here.”

Nate nodded, his eyes glinting because Godfather hadn’t said no; instead Godfather sat at his computer, opened the map site, and indicated Nate should get on his knees and make himself useful while Godfather planned their trip.


	88. Chapter 88

_Anonymous asked: tied up and fucked hard_

The intricate knots ran up Nate’s chest and along his spine. Godfather took his time tying them and he was precise; so precise that Nate could only move a fraction of an inch in any direction. Godfather had saved Nate’s cock for last, letting the ritual of the roping turn him on enough, and then he bound Nate’s erect cock in place along his belly with a few circles of rope that hugged low around Nate’s hips.

It was all a slow tease though, because as soon as Godfather’s cock thrust into him it was a blinding and suffocating fuck. Godfather was wearing a cockring, so tonight’s hard fucking was going to last forever, long past when Nate’s bound cock spurted under the ropes and softened.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by this NSFW picture](http://male-best-of-best.tumblr.com/post/7982282657/visit-huge-collection-of-male-boy-images-and)

_Anonymous asked: uniform kink_

It would ruin Godfather’s career if Nate made too much noise and they were discovered (and it would also ruin his own career, but Godfather had ordered this and Nate was unwilling — possibly unable — to say no when Godfather was wearing his uniform).

Nate was being disciplined in one of his favorite ways for subtly questioning one of Schwetje’s orders — but this was barely punishment, to be on his knees, sucking Godfather’s cock in uniform; it made Nate’s mouth water, his cock leak, and his ass clench eagerly even if he knew he wouldn’t be getting fucked for hours. He wanted to moan and gag around Godfather’s dick, loud like Godfather usually wanted and with enthusiastic respect like the fucking uniform deserved, but he wouldn’t… he couldn’t.

Godfather came with a strangled grunt, and he wiped off Nate’s chin with Nate’s undershirt, pitching it in the trashcan on his way out of the office. Nate knew he’d get punished again later for violating dress code without that undershirt.


	90. Chapter 90

_Thisainttherapy asked: wrists restraints [bondage]_

Nate’s shoulder, knees, and cheek dug into the mattress as he strained to look back and watch Godfather fuck him. His ass was high, wet and wide open, and his hands were cuffed behind his back. It was everything Nate thought he wanted, until Godfather made it more.

Godfather grabbed the short chain linking Nate’s wrists and pulled Nate up, Nate’s back arching as Godfather leveraged hard against the cuffs. Nate’s shoulders strained and his cock dripped with every thrust as Godfather pounded deeper, harder, more, reaching…


	91. Chapter 91

_karihermione asked: Nate has orders while Godfather is deployed_

For the last two weeks of Godfather’s deployment, Nate was not allowed to come. Godfather did not have any definitive way of knowing if Nate cheated, but Nate would not because Godfather had ordered it. Godfather called several times during those last few days, telling Nate exactly how hard he was going to make him come when he got home; how he was going to tease Nate until he begged; and then Nate would hear the wet sound of Godfather jerking himself off. Nate’s cock was always hard during these calls, painfully hard, and Nate forced himself to breathe slowly and evenly; sometimes he pressed firmly with the heel of his hand against his erection, using the pain and ache of it to settle himself.

On the last day, he put on the cock ring…


	92. Chapter 92

_karihermione asked: Godfather just got back from deployment_

Nate waited for Godfather exactly like he’d been instructed: cock ring all day, ass warmed up with a plug and plenty of lube, and zero orgasms. When Nate heard Godfather’s key in the lock, his cock bounced against his naked stomach; it was dripping precum despite Nate’s best efforts to keep himself calm.

Godfather took his time getting from the front door to the bedroom, exactly like Nate expected him to, but he’d waited this many months to feel Godfather’s control again so Nate would force himself to wait a few more minutes. Finally Godfather walked into the room, hand already stroking his hard cock that he’d released from his trousers; and he evaluated Nate carefully, noting that his instructions had been followed satisfactorily — except for the puddle of precum on Nate’s stomach.

“What is this here, Nathaniel?” Godfather asked, swiping his finger through the wetness and smearing it against Nate’s asshole. “As punishment, I think you need an extra hard fucking so that you’ll remember to follow orders to the letter.”


	93. Chapter 93

_Anonymous asked: Godfather loves the way sub!Nate suffers for him._

“That’s it, just like that, pull against those cuffs and arch your back,” Godfather said quietly.

One hand was stroking his own cock with slow movements and the other was dripping hot wax across Nate’s chest and stomach. Nate’s eyes were wide and his pupils were blown with the mixture of pain and pleasure; precum from his leaking cock was splattering amongst the wax every time Godfather tipped the candle over and Nate’s dick leaped with the sensation.

“All of these red marks, they are going to be there under your uniform at roll call and I’m going to know it; you’re going to know it,” Godfather said, pulling harder at his cock. “I’m going to know how much you love to feel the pinch of this, and I’m going to jerk off at my desk thinking about you struggling.”


	94. Chapter 94

_Anonymous asked: taking the wax off sub!Nate with a K-bar_

Godfather had taken off Nate’s gag to come hot and hard in his waiting mouth, so now Nate was free to say his fear out loud: “Wait…”

Godfather stood over Nate, who was still bound to the rack, and displayed his K-bar between his fist and fingertip, saying, “We need to get you cleaned up.”

“Wait,” Nate moaned again, knowing deep down that Godfather would never cut him but worrying nonetheless as Godfather slowly began to scrape the hardened wax off of Nate’s chest; the blade dragged across his pectoral muscles, undoubtedly shaving the hair away as well. The knife slid between his lower stomach and his still-erect cock; the dull backside of the knife drew slowly up his dick as the sharp edge stripped away the last of the wax. Godfather put his face close to Nate’s groin and blew away the shavings with cool air and Nate trembled, but not out of fear anymore.


	95. Chapter 95

_Anonymous asked: fisting_

Nate had worn the plug through dinner, acting calm and collected like Godfather had instructed because several other members of the battalion were there, but he was excited as fuck just below the surface. Later — much, much later — the other men left and Nate silently stripped and laid on his back on Godfather’s bed, stroking his cock to painful hardness as he watched Godfather lube up his long latex glove.

“Good boy, stroking that cock… Ready?” Godfather asked, pulling the plug from Nate’s ass and immediately replacing it with a few fingers.

“Ready,” Nate acknowledged; he’d been working up to this for a long time, bigger and bigger plugs, more and more fingers, and now he wanted more than anything to come with his ass squeezing hard around Godfather’s wrist.

Nate jerked himself off, moaning long and low, to the feel of Godfather closing his hand into a fist deep inside his ass.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape roleplay

_Anonymous asked: Nate needs to be ‘forced’ sometimes._

Nate knew exactly what he was doing when he said, “No, I don’t want to tonight,” because he had not said the long ago agreed to safe word.

Godfather knew exactly what was going on too, and his pale eyes twinkled with disguised glee when he hissed menacingly, “You will do exactly as I tell you, Nathaniel, and I’m telling you right now that you had better drop and suck my dick.”

“No, I said not now,” Nate said again, not moving from his spot near the bedroom door, but his cock pulsed with the knowledge that Godfather wasn’t going to take No for an answer; Nate was going to get pushed around and he could barely fucking wait.

Godfather calmly reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out a long, thin switch; he bent it into an arc between his hands and raised an eyebrow at Nate, saying, “Get on your knees immediately and get ready to pay for your insubordination.”

“Make me,” Nate dared to say with the corners of his mouth twitching upward, and his words started an evening of punishment and submission that left Nate’s ass pleasantly bruised for days.


	97. Chapter 97

_karihermione asked: On the edge_

Nate could barely get the word out through all the tension in his body: “Please.”

Godfather had put a clock in the room, right in front of where Nate was buckled into the stocks, so Nate would know exactly how long the machine had been fucking his ass; how long his cock had been leaking onto the floor between his feet. Godfather had stood behind Nate with a huge bottle of lube and the machine’s controls, keeping Nate’s ass wet and on the edge of orgasm for more than an hour.

Exactly twenty-seven minutes ago the pace had increased maddeningly and Nate had felt Godfather’s hot come spray across his back; then Godfather had taken the pace down to almost nothing.

“Please,” Nate begged again breathlessly, but all Nate got was the feeling of Godfather jerking himself off over his ass again.


	98. Chapter 98

_Anonymous asked: You are mine_

Godfather tugged and pushed on each body part as he walked around Nate and then rasped, “You are mine. All of you: your mouth, your ass, your dick, all of it. Acknowledge me.”

“Yes, Sir, my body is yours to use, Sir,” Nate responded, standing at attention like he’d been trained and trying not to look too eager when Godfather spent a few extra moments pulling on his balls in that way they both knew he liked.

Godfather continued, “And so you’ll remember, I want you to fuck yourself on my cock tonight until your arms and legs can’t support you any more. Show me you understand my command by repeating it back to me using your own words; be specific.”

“I am going to use my ass to make you come, Sir, while you watch me work, sweating, cock bouncing on my stomach, muscles in my legs and arms flexing, and while you listen to me moan about how fucking good you feel in my ass, Sir. I won’t slow down, even if my arms and legs ache, until you come; I won’t slow down even if your cock makes me come,” Nate said.

Godfather had already laid down on the bed and stroked himself hard. “Good, now come over here and let me taste the ass that I own before you fuck my cock.”


	99. Chapter 99

_Anonymous asked: Punishment_

Nate barely had the door open, late because Encino Man was a fucking idiot, when Godfather growled, “I waited 45 minutes for you so I think it’s only fit punishment for you to wait on the fucking edge of sanity for at least three times that long. Now you’d better goddamn crawl over to the restraints.”

Godfather stripped Nate, ruining his clothes in the process, and dangled a scary looking cock lock in front of his face. It was at least an inch thick and made out of heavy steel, and it stretched him to the point of aching when Godfather clamped it around Nate’s cock and balls. This was going to hurt really, really good; Nate knew that fact.

Godfather bent Nate over and slowly pushed the electrostim plug into Nate’s ass; the first jolt made Nate’s cock try to stand up, but the lock held him back and all he got was a hot impossibility that was going to last for hours until he was fully repentant.


	100. Chapter 100

_Anonymous asked: Godfather has Nate pick the flogger he uses on him that night._

“That one,” Nate said, trying not to sound too eager and pointing at the extensive wall of toys. He hurriedly added, “Please, Sir,” when Godfather’s head snapped to him, but Godfather’s eyes were dancing, as eager as Nate’s, and his hand was already reaching for the [tawse](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tawse).

Godfather slapped the flogger’s wide leather straps against the palm of his hand and the heavy, broad noise stirred Nate’s cock. Nate was already undressing and assuming the hands-and-knees position on the bed, ass popped slightly upward, and panting in anticipation. He arched his neck to look into the mirror at the head of the bed (he thought the mirror was ridiculous at first, but he’d grown to love it), and now… now he watched the arc of the leather flogger as it descended toward his ass, disappearing from view just an instant before he felt it redden his skin.


	101. Chapter 101

_Anonymous asked: Nate looks good on his knees_

Godfather tied Nate’s own shirt around his face as a blindfold and pushed him down to his knees. Godfather pulled the excess fabric away from Nate’s mouth and rubbed the head of his cock along Nate’s lips.

“You have learned your place, Lieutenant. Godfather is happy with what he’s seeing right now,” he said, smearing his precum on Nate’s mouth.

His taste and the ache of Nate’s knees on the hard floor… it turned Nate on so easily.

“Jack yourself,” Godfather ordered and Nate listened, coming hard in his fist and gasping hard around Godfather’s cock, pressed between his cheek and his tongue.


	102. Chapter 102

_Anonymous asked: Bondage_

Godfather was in Washington for his promotion to Brigadier General, and he made damn sure that Nate congratulated him properly.

“See this star?” Godfather pointed to the new addition to his uniform; he was slowly walking forward as Nate walked backward into the bedroom. Godfather’s presence ate up all the air in the room, leaving Nate panting for breath as he drank in the sight of Godfather’s pressed uniform and impressive bulge. “Tonight you’re worshiping this star and what it stands for, and you can start by climbing onto that bed and laying spread eagle.”

Nate’s wrists and ankles strained when Godfather tied him to the bedposts, and his cock stood proudly at attention when Godfather fucked his mouth until he came.


	103. Chapter 103

_Anonymous asked: Can I get a stateside (or Australia) squeal to the previous fic?_

Godfather’s house was way out in the sticks near the National Forest, and that always made Nate feel nervous and turned on because he knew that Godfather would push him harder and further when no one was going to hear his cries and moans.

This time Godfather put Nate out in the yard, naked and with his wrists bound over his head to a tree limb, right in view of anyone who might drive down the remote dirt track. Nate’s cock sprang to attention even before the first crack of the cat-o-nine-tails landed on his ass. Godfather wordlessly worked Nate with the whip until he was flushed pink from his shoulders to the backs of his knees, cock glistening with precum; Nate’s blushing cheeks matched that rosy glow when he was sure he heard the distant crunch of tires on gravel. Then Godfather looked Nate straight in the eyes (his reward for good behavior), spit in his palm, and jacked Nate off at a tortuously slow pace until Nate’s begging moans echoed in the canyon.


	104. Chapter 104

_Anonymous asked: Nipple torture._

Godfather called Nate in Washington, giving him an order that surprised even the stoic Mr. Fick, but Nate carried it out without question, hardening painfully as the piercer’s needle kissed his nipples. Three weeks later, Godfather arrived to inspect his subordinate’s newest additions, tugging firmly at the rings and dragging a soft moan from deep in Nate’s throat.

“On your hands and knees,” Godfather ordered gruffly, pushing into Nate’s ass hard and forcefully, while he twisted the rings in his nipples. The pain and pleasure mixed to a white, blinding ecstasy as Godfather fucked Nate’s orgasm out of him. Leaving Nate spent, sore, and more than satisfied, Godfather silently left.


	105. Chapter 105

_Anonymous asked: spanking with an object (belt, flogger, ect.) before fucking_

“Godfather saw how you reacted to his discipline last time, Lieutenant, and this time Godfather is not going to be nearly so lenient,” he rasped over Nate’s shoulder. “Pants down, cheek on my desk and boots apart.”

“Sir,” Nate acknowledged, hardening at the sound of Godfather cracking his belt before he swiftly and securely bound Nate’s wrists with it just above his ass.

Godfather pulled a leather-covered paddle from his desk drawer and drew it across the skin of Nate’s bare ass in no more than a tease; he flogged Nate with deep, painless thuds that made Nate’s hard cock bounce; he slapped Nate with sharp, stinging blows that made his cock glisten with precum. When Nate’s ass was flushed red and his whole groin felt each heartbeat pulsing under his sensitive, swollen skin, the sound of Godfather unzipping made Nate shiver and his asshole clench in anticipation for what was about to come.


	106. Chapter 106

_Anonymous asked: Showing Nate his place_

Nate knew he had a thing for men in power; he’d had it for as long as he could remember and, if he was honest with himself, it was part of the reason he joined the Marine Corps. So when Godfather made Nate stand, legs spread, hands on the tent support pole, while he yelled in that fucking sexy-as-hell, gravelly voice, Nate had a hard time keeping it professional.

“Godfather gets the impression that you need to be reminded of your place in this Company, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Sir. Please remind me, Sir,” Nate said, in disbelief at his own words; it was his hard cock talking, it had to be. The first crack of Godfather’s hand across Nate’s ass made him curl his toes in his boots, straining not to come in his utilities, but by the fifth slap across his stinging, burning ass, Nate cried out with his orgasm.

“Godfather owns your ass, Lieutenant, and Godfather expects you to remember that.”


	107. Chapter 107

_Anonymous asked: vampires_

Godfather was at least 3000 years old, no one knew for certain and he refused to divulge the details. All that mattered was that Godfather was nearly all-powerful, his gifts many and his children few, and he ruled the Council with honor. At his knee — sometimes literally, sometimes figuratively — was Nathaniel, his favorite and most beautiful childe and the only one who had earned the privilege to truly call him Master.

****

_kickyainthehead asked: more vampires?_

Nathaniel mixed with humans, attempting to treat them as peers and not prey. Godfather found it mildly amusing that his childe was so magnanimous… provided Godfather still had a willing (or unwilling, either was acceptable to him) donor at the end of the night.

That opinion changed when Nathaniel fell in love with one of them and intended to become a Maker himself.


End file.
